When Tragedy Strikes
by ILoveHarryandGinnyPotter
Summary: The Wizarding World isn't safe. Girls are being sold to be maids to men. Once they have them all, they had a bidding. Ginny was part of the girls being sold. They weren't to have contact with their families unless they had permission from their new masters. This is Ginny's journey of pain and maybe love towards an unexpected person. Alternate Universe.
1. Tragedy Begins

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who bothered to read this story. It's the first story I've ever written. It may not be good at all. Although, I'm going to warn people that it contains kinda graphic sexual situations. If you're uncomfortable with sex or a rape scene, then please don't read. It may not happen at all or it will. So thanks again and please leave a review, whether it's good or criticizing the story. I think it'll help me make a better story. I'll try to update once a week. Enjoy the story! -C**

It all started in a snowy day in December. Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore. Nowhere was safe nowadays. Every girl under 17 whose family could not afford to pay for their daughter's freedom was in danger. They were being gathered to be sold off as a man's mistress or servant. Parents tried hiding their little girls but it was a futile attempt. They eventually found them and took them, never to have contact with their family again. These said girls were taken to dusty dirty cabins in the middle of the woods, concealed by the Fidelius charm. They were there for months; waiting for their capturer's to gather up every girl in London so they could finally start the bidding process.  
By the end of January, they had all girls rounded up. The bidding was to start February 1st. Any wealthy man over 17 could bid on a girl. The morning of February 1st, all the girls were showered, dressed in their best clothes, and told what was to happen.

Ginny Weasley wanted to die. She hadn't seen her family in a month. She had been forced to live in a secluded cabin with absolutely no contact to any of her family. This morning was the morning that established her fate. She was being sold off like a prostitute.

"I can't do this anymore! Who can be calm when they're about to be sold off to disgusting and vile men?!" Ginny yelled.

"Calm down, Ginny, it'll all be fine. They can't do this forever. Good will beat evil and then we will be free." Her best friend Hermione said.

"Hermione, I can't calm down! We're going to be sold to men to be their slaves!"

"Hopefully, we get one of the less cruel men. Like the Vansworths or the Helsings." Hermione said, trying to calm down Ginny

"But what if we are sold to the Malfoy's. Their son is old enough to bid for his own slave! Or what if we get the Potters? They are the richest family! They're royalty! Their son is also old enough! And he is the cruelest out of all of them!" Ginny cried.

But Hermione couldn't answer because the slave traders came in the room.

"Everybody get up! Grab all your belongings and line up outside in the order you were in yesterday! NOW!"

All the girls got up fast and grabbed their things. It took 20 minutes for them to gather everything and line up outside. Ginny was close to last in the line. Hermione was around the middle. They were put into shabby carriages to be taken to Hogsmeade where the bidding is to take place. It was the most excruciating ride for Ginny.

"I am not going to cooperate with those bastards. They may sell me but I will not do a single thing for them," Ginny said, her face blank.

"I can't change your mind, Ginny, but at least try to be careful with who you mess with." Hermione said worriedly.

Ginny didn't answer back. Before they knew it, they had arrived at Hogsmeade. They all got out one by one, slowly. They were dreading this, standing in front of men bidding for them.  
************

How could this happen to me? To all the girls? This wasn't fair. They weren't merchandise to be sold. They were humans, who were about to lose every bit of freedom they had. No wand, no personal belongings, no connection to family, and no rights to go outside. They were slaves. I am a slave. That is what I now am.

Hermione was trying to get my attention. She was waving her hand in front of me. As I looked up, I saw people packing out of the carriages. I hastily stood up, not speaking to Hermione. I couldn't hear anymore of her telling me it wasn't too bad. I don't understand how anyone can say it isn't that bad. And I don't understand her. She's always panicking about everything. I'm supposed to be brave. I'm supposed to be keeping control of myself. But I can't.

In front of me, I see our destination. The cabin in which we are supposed to wait until they call for us. We all go there and wait.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked me gently.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You haven't talked to me or anyone for a while."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about my family."

Hermione didn't respond to me. She didn't know what to say. At least her family had no clue of what was happening to their little girl. They just knew she wouldn't be able to talk to them for a while. My family had to live everyday worried of what happens to me.

The people coming to pick us up group by group are here. They've called all the people with last names A-H. Hermione is in that group. Her last name is Granger. She grabs her few belongings and stands up. I stand up too and hug her as tight as I can.

"I'm going to miss you 'Mione," I say, trying not to break down.

"I'll miss you too, Gin," She hugs me tighter.

I feel her tears on my shirt. They call for her to hurry up. She wipes away her tears and smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. She turns to leave and starts walking away

"Good luck," I whisper.

She hears me and turns around and whispers it back. She leaves the cabin and I hope it's not the last time I see her.

I sit back down and watch as they keep taking people away from the cabin. Finally they call my group.

"Everyone R-Z, come with me!" The man shouts.

We all stand up and gather our things and head out of the cabin. We walk the short path to the center of Hogsmeade where I see a bunch of wealthy men gathered up. They start calling people in my group alphabetically.

"Rushmore, Annie!" A pretty girl of about 13 goes up to the stage and the bidding for her begins. She was sold for 2000 galleons.

The rest goes by in a blur until I am the next person to be called.

"Weasley, Ginevra!" The man on stage shouts.

I try to muster confidence as I walk up the steps to the stage. I walk towards the man with my head held high. I face the men in front of me and try not to shake.

"And the bidding begins at 500 galleons!" The man next to me yells.

"600 galleons!" Someone shouts.

"700!" someone else who I recognize as Mark Moore shouts.

"800!" The man challenges back.

"1000!" A man in the very front calls out.

"1500!" Gerard Griffin shouts out.

I cancel out the shouting for a while. I am too busy hoping I get someone at least a little bit humane. When I tune back in, the bidding had gone to 7000 galleons. I am shocked.

"7500, going once, going twice-"

"10,000 galleons!" A man in the back yells out, holding up his number card.

"10,000! Going once, going twice, SOLD! To #101! Highest bidder today!"

I am scurried off to the other side of the stage. They lead me to another cabin where I'm supposed to wait for my "owner" to come and take me. I went inside and searched for Hermione. I found her in the far corner sitting down.

"Hermione!" I scream.

She looks up and smiles. She gets up and walks toward me.

"Ginny!" She hugs me tightly. I hug her back.

"Who did you get sold too?" I ask her when she lets go.

"To the Potter's," She says quietly.  
"The father or the son?" I ask warily.

If she got the son, it'd worse than the father. The father is much nicer than the son. He at least shows some humanity.  
"The father. James Potter," Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione, at least you weren't sold off to Harry Potter." I said, trying to lighten her mood.

"How much did he bid for you?" I asked her.

"9000 galleons."

There was a brief silence between us. She broke it.

"What about you, Ginny? Who did you get?" Hermione asked me.

"I have no idea,"

"How do you have no idea?" Hermione questioned.

"I didn't see their face. I just got their number card." I said.

"Oh, well they'll come get you, so you'll know who it was. Men are already coming to pick up their girls." She said, looking out the window.

I saw men come in and call out their maid's name. I heard various names being shouted. I wasn't paying attention and falling asleep when I heard my name.

"Ginevra Weasley!"


	2. The Potter Manor

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed the story. It means a whole lot to me! I had 273 views last time I checked it! **

**So I went back and fixed most of the stuff reviewers told me that were bad and other stuff I saw. It's not completely perfect, but it's better and much easier to read. I was going to ask if anyone wanted to beta this story to help fix all the grammatical error and other stuff. I think it'll be better with another perspective than my own before I upload it on FF. So yeah, if you're interested, PM me. **

**Anyways, here is the second chapter! Enjoy! -C**

Everyone quieted down. They all knew that voice. It belonged to one of the most hated person in the Wizarding World. Harry Potter. And Ginny now belonged to him.

Harry Potter was the meanest person in the Wizarding World. He used his magical power on anyone who bothered wasn't always evil. He once was admired and respected for his determination to end Voldemort's evil reign, for being himself and not letting royalty get to his head. He was humble and treated everyone with care and respect. Every girl had a crush on him and dreamed of marrying the boy-who-lived. Ginny was one of those little girls. She dreamed of her happily ever after with Harry. But that ended the day she saw who Harry had become. The day she witnessed how deep he had lost himself and how harsh he was, was the day that silly girl crush became hate.

Ginny looked up and saw him, standing by the door.

"Oh No," Hermione whispered, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight.

"Ginevra Weasley!" He shouted again.

This time, Ginny got up and walked slowly towards him. He saw her approaching him and turned his body around completely to face her. She thought she saw a glint of recognition in his eyes when he looked at her, but it was gone within a second.

'_What if he recognizes me?' _Ginny thought, remembering that when she was a little girl she gave him a present for Valentine's Day. '_He won't. It was many years ago.' _Ginny thought, reassuring herself.

"Finally. If I had known how slow you were, I wouldn't have wasted money on you!" He snarled at Ginny.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have!" Ginny snarled back.

Wrong move. He slapped her across the face.

Ginny put her hand up to her cheek, cupping it. He started walking out of the cabin and motioned for Ginny to follow him. She angrily walked out of the cabin and followed him. He led her to an elegant carriage that was only sold to the rich people. He waited by it and motioned for Ginny to get in.

She sat down as far as she could from the door, wanting to get as far from him as she could.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Harry said. Ginny didn't answer him. She didn't plan on speaking or else she would lose her temper. She remembered Hermione telling her to be careful.

"You got to learn to respect, you know? Your pride is only going to earn you punishments. I'm not going to tolerate your snappy attitudes and little girl tantrums. You already saw what I would do if you ever step a toe out of line. You are mine. I own you. Next time, it'll be much worse than a slap."' Harry said, looking at Ginny. That did it. Ginny could no longer hold her mouth

"I don't _care_ what you say. I don't care that you bought me. You don't own me. I own myself. I can do whatever I want. And I'm bloody sure I'm not doing anything you tell me to do!" I screamed at him.

She knew she was pulling too hard on his temper. He got up and grabbed her hair and pulled hard. Their faces were really close. Ginny tried hard to put on a brave face.

"Listen, little brat, you_ will_ do as I say, when I tell you too, and I want it perfect. One little mistake or one more of these outbursts, there will be consequences. You remember that my family is very powerful and have allies that could easily kill your family. Be very careful if you want them to live long. It's up to you to save or kill them." Harry said threateningly, with a don't-mess-with-me look.

I looked him in the eye, challenging him. I wasn't going to back down. He wouldn't dare mess with my family. Harry let go of me and went to sit back down. Harry looks out the window then turns to me.

"We'll be arriving shortly. Remember, best behavior." Harry said.

_'Like hell will I behave. I would rather die than behave to please him,' _Ginny thought to herself_,_ sending him a glare that would kill if it could. He just ignored it. The carriage stopped moving, signaling their arrival at Potter Manor. Harry got out and waited for Ginny to get out too.

She got out and saw a large beautiful manor standing in front of her. _'How can something this beautiful belong to the cruelest family ever?'_ Ginny wondered to herself.

Harry snorted randomly. As they kept walking, Ginny saw the house getting larger and larger. When they arrived at the front door, Ginny started getting nervous. Harry opened the front doors and led her in. They walked inside and it was massive. They passed by many rooms and halls but stopped when someone yelled out Harry's name. Harry turned around and smiled. When Ginny turned around too, she saw a beautiful woman with red hair like hers walk towards them. Lily Potter. The mother of Harry Potter. The Queen. '_She is beautiful,' _Ginny thought to herself, admiring the queen's beauty

"Hello Mum. How are you?" Harry said to Lily, who was looking at Ginny. Ginny felt uncomfortable under the stare of the queen.

"Good. Harry, who is this girl?" Lily asked her son.

"This is Ginevra Weasley, mum. She's our new maid." Harry responded. Ginny saw her eyes narrow at her son.

"Harry, what did I say about that bidding? It's pathetic! It's just a way to get innocent girls for their own perverse reasons!" The queen said, exasperated.

"Dad got one too." Harry pointed out.

"Yes, but he's not going to use her for sex. Your dad doesn't believe in this bidding either and he can't overrule it or we'll be overpowered by the citizens. He was just saving a girl from being sold to some horrible prick. All the men are bloody disgusting pigs." Lily said.

Harry chuckled. Ginny noticed how different and unguarded he was with his mum. He wasn't as tense as he was earlier. Harry seemed nicer. Ginny saw a tiny glimpse of the Harry she once liked. He caught her looking at him and immediately guarded himself again. Lily turned to face me.

"Is it fine if I call you Ginny instead of Ginevra?" The queen asked me.

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty." Ginny answered immediately.

"Oh no, none of that. Please call me Lily. In my home, you can call me by my name. I wanted to ask why your cheek is red. I've noticed it since you arrived." Lily said.

She was about to answer, but Harry beat her to it.

"She hit herself with the door of the cabin they were staying. Someone opened it and she was standing right by it." Harry lied. '_What a prick!' _Ginny thought.

"Is that true?" Lily asked me, one eyebrow rose, looking like she didn't believe one word her son had said. Ginny wasn't going to lie to the queen. That would only please Harry.

"No. Harry slapped me." Ginny answered, bravely.

Harry's hand turned into a fist and she could see his knuckles whitening.

"Harry! Why would you hit her? I raised you better than this! When you're done showing Ginny around, I want a word in James' study." Lily told her son sternly.

Harry nodded. Lily left and Harry started walking the opposite direction of where we were facing. Ginny followed him. He suddenly stopped and faced Ginny.

"What was that?" Harry asked

"The truth. I told your mother the truth. Did you expect me to lie to her? She's the queen!" Ginny shouted.

"And I own you. You think Mum is going to save you from me? She isn't. No one will. You don't have anyone that cares. Your family doesn't even know where you are. They didn't care enough to buy you off." Harry told Ginny. His eyes were blazing with anger.

"I have many people that care. I have friends and my family. You don't have friends because you're a cold hearted, pathetic piece of shite!" Ginny yelled, completely losing her temper.

She could see Harry's face flooded with anger. She had gone too far.

"Where are they now, huh? Who's going to save you now? You're here. They're miles away. You will pay. One more of these stunts and I may not be as forgiving." Harry said. He was silent the whole way to Ginny's new chambers. When they got there, he talked again.

"This is your new room. You'll be sharing with my dad's maid. Come to my study, tomorrow at 6 A.M sharp. I'll explain the rules there. Got it?" Harry asked.

"Crystal." Ginny said

"Excellent. Goodbye." With that, Harry left and Ginny stood by herself outside the door to her new room. She opened the door and went in. She looked around the room and noticed that it was beautiful and big. It had two beds and a beautiful view. She went to the bed on the right of the room and sat down.

She sat, thinking of how this was now her future. No contact with her family and having to obey orders. She thought of her family and Hermione. Ginny suddenly remembered something. Hermione was sold to James Potter. She would be in the same house as Ginny. They wouldn't be separated after all. They would be in the same room. Her excitement went up fast at the thought.

'_Maybe it won't be too bad at Potter Manor.' _Ginny thought.

Oh, how she was wrong.


	3. Guidelines and Rules

**A/N: Hello! I know it's been over a week since I updated this story but I haven't had time to write since I do have school. I also wanted to update a chapter for this story and a chapter for 'The Affair' at the same time. Anyways, here is the third chapter! I hope you like it and if you see any issues, please leave a review and tell me. Or just review for the fun of it? :) A review always makes me happy:DD**

Ginny woke up early, before the sun rose. When she opened her eyes, she had no clue where she was. But then she remembered. She was at Potter Manor. When she got up, she looked over to the bed on the left of the room. She saw someone sleeping on the bed. Ginny ran over to the other bed and jumped on it.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed, removing the covers from Hermione's face.

Hermione opened her eyes and wiped the crust off her eyes. She looked up and saw Ginny. She sat up and hugged her.

"GINNY! Oh, I missed you!" Hermione said, squeezing Ginny really tight.

"Ha-ha! Hermione, I saw you yesterday! But I missed you too!" Ginny said. They let go of each other and sat on Hermione's bed.

"How was your first day, Hermione?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Good. Lord Potter showed me around the house and told me that he will pay me for my work. He's really nice. I said no, though. I couldn't take money from someone who just saved me from being sold to a nonce. How was yours, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful. Prince Harry was such a _pleasant _person." Ginny said sarcastically.

"I don't believe a word. How was it really?" Hermione asked.

"It was horrible. I don't like him at all. He's such an arse. That prick slapped me. You saw it! Everyone saw it! Then later, he thinks he can boss me around. I told his mother he hit me and he started with 'I'm your owner, so you must respect me' bullshite!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I told you to be careful, Ginny. Don't let your temper get the best of you. Try to ignore him and just do what you're supposed to do. Control yourself and he'll get bored of pushing your buttons." Hermione said.

"He'll never get bored because I can't control myself. Hermione, I think he recognizes me. Remember when I was in first year, I sent him a valentine card? Oh gods, it was horrible." Ginny said, hiding her face with her hands.

"Oh, yes. _Your eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad_. It was the best card, Ginny," Hermione joked.

"Stop it, Hermione! Don't make fun of me. I was eleven. I fancied him so much. Now, he's an arsehole," Ginny said.

"Alright, I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be out in a while," Ginny said, getting up from the bed. She walked over to her bed and opened her little bag. She took out a strawberry scented perfume and her lily scented body wash. They were her favorite, so she brought them along with her. Ginny also grabbed a pair of knickers, a bra, and some casual comfy clothes.

"Ok," Hermione responded. Hermione reached into a bag next to her bed and took out a book and began reading it.

'_She doesn't change,' _Ginny mused.

Ginny went to the bathroom and opened the closet next to the door. She took out a green towel and a white bathrobe she found. She turned on the water, making sure it was lukewarm. Setting her stuff down on the counter, she undressed and got in the shower.

Ginny relaxed under the warm water pouring on her skin. She put her hair right under the line of water to wash it. Ginny grabbed her bottle of body wash and a sponge and began massaging it over her entire body. When she was done, she rinsed it off and grabbed her shampoo. She poured some on her hand and began lathering it all over her hair. She rubbed it on her scalp to make it smell good. Since she had tons of hair, she had to pour more shampoo to cover her whole head. After that, she rinsed her hair under the water pouring above. When her hair was shampoo-free, she turned off the water. She didn't want to take forever when Hermione also had to shower. She reached for her towel and wrapped it around herself.

Ginny stepped out of the shower and began drying herself. She put on her green polka dot knickers and her matching bra. Then, she put on a pair of jeans, a white camisole and a light green cable knit sweater. She didn't know what Harry would make her wear yet, so she dressed casually. Ginny ran a comb through her hair to untangle it. It took her five minutes to make it smooth and tangle-free. After she was done fixing her hair to make it look decent, she walked out of the loo. She went to tell Hermione she was done. She found her reading a book intently.

"Hermione, I'm done. You can go in now," Ginny said. Hermione didn't hear her. She was too into her book.

"Hermione!" Ginny said louder than she had before. This time, Hermione looked up.

"Huh?" Hermione asked confused as to why Ginny was calling her.

"You can take a shower now. It's already 5:20. I have to be at Potter's study at 6:00," Ginny said, rolling her eyes when she said Potter.

Hermione glanced at the clock.

"Alright. I have to go see Lord Potter and Lady Potter at his study. I'll be out in fifteen minutes. Wait for me to be done so we can leave this room together," Hermione said. Ginny nodded.

"Ok, I need help finding the study anyways. _Mr. Potter _didn't show me around yesterday because he got angry," Ginny said, looking annoyed.

Hermione grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Okay," With that, Hermione went into the loo to take a shower.

Ginny lied down on her bed and decided to write in her journal. She refused to call it a diary because she thought she was too old for the term. She wrote about her first day and her family. She wrote until Hermione came out of the bathroom, ready for the day. It was 5:45 by the time Hermione and Ginny left their shared bedroom.

"I'll take you to Prince Potter's study first. And then I'll go see Lord Potter," Hermione informed Ginny.

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny smiled at her friend.

She was always nice to Ginny, defending her when her brothers picked on her. She wondered how Hermione was taking being away from Ron. It must be horrible not being able to see the one you love for long.

Hermione and Ron always talked about having a family, even though they were still in their last year of Hogwarts. They talked about kids and where they would live. Now, they couldn't see each other. They were separated from their other half. Ginny couldn't fathom how that would feel if it happened to her. She decided she would try to keep Hermione's mind away from Ron to help her through the days. She only hoped it would be enough.

"We're here. This is Mr. Potter's study," Hermione said, pointing at the door in front of them.

They were glass doors with a white frame around them. The glass had curtains on them so no one could see in.

"Alright, thanks again 'Mione," Ginny said.

"No problem. I'll see you later. I have to go." Hermione said.

She hugged Ginny and then left. Ginny turned to face the door. She slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Ginny saw Harry sitting behind a desk, looking at the papers in front of him. He looked up when he heard noise. He saw Ginny standing by the door, nervously.

"You can sit, if you want," Harry told Ginny.

Ginny made her way over to the chair in front of Harry's desk and sat down.

"Thanks, Mr. Potter," Ginny said.

"You're welcome. Now, great of you to be on time. I see you're learning to not get on my bad side. I don't like people who are late to things," Harry said, seeing if Ginny would say something

Ginny was about to snap back, but decided it was pointless to get into an argument.

Harry continued when Ginny stayed silent, "I expect you to always be on time and be on your best behavior. You are to help the elves and Hermione, my dad's maid, make breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It should be done and served at 6:30. Hermione and you are to clean the bedrooms our elf, Dobby, says need cleaning. I know Hermione pushes for elf rights so she doesn't have to worry about our house elves being treated poorly. They are all paid ten sickles a week. You will be paid 5 galleons a week because my parents decided that was fair. I disagree, but it's not up to me. You are allowed to go to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley when my mum, dad, or I go with you. You should be grateful for that. Most of the other rich wizarding families aren't even paying their maids, let alone letting them go out. That's all you are to do, really," Harry addressed.

"You understand, Ginevra?" Harry asked, while looking at Ginny.

"Yes and my name is Ginny. I hate the name Ginevra," Ginny informed Harry.

"More motive to use it now, _Ginevra_" Harry smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She hated the name. She hoped Harry would stop calling her that.

"Ah, I almost forgot to tell you. My parents are allowing you and Hermione to have visits from your family whenever they want to come. You can also write to them," Harry added.

Ginny's eyes lit up. She beamed at Harry.

"Really?" Ginny exclaimed, almost shouting from her excitement.

"Yes, but I'm warning you, if you're causing me trouble and letting your temper get the best of you, I won't let your family see you. So be on your best behavior if you want to see your family." Harry advised her.

Ginny agreed. Her family was the most important thing to her and if that meant being a good girl to someone she hated, she sure as hell was going to play the role.


	4. Harry and Hermione's Talk

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry this chapter took forever to upload. I had no idea where I wanted to take it but now I do. So I'll try to update it more often than almost two weeks. Anyway's enjoy and review!:)**

The day went fast for Ginny. She was currently sitting in the Potter's living room with Hermione and Lady and Lord Potter. The Potter's were asking them questions of themselves. They knew little of Hermione from their son but nothing of Ginny.

"How long have you two known each other?" Lily Potter asked.

"We've known each other for five years. She's my brother's best friend and girlfriend, so we spend a lot of time together," Ginny responded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, Ronald, Right? Harry told us about him. They were best friends when they were little. I don't know what happened to their relationship," Lily said.

"Well, Harry never contacted us again after sixth year. He just disappeared and after the war, he became more distant than ever,' Hermione told her.

"He had to do something very important after sixth year. But after the war, that was his choice. Not a very good choice, but it's the one he chose," James Potter said.

"So, Hermione, you're 17 and Ginny is 16, correct?" James asked, pausing.

They both nodded.

"And you have been friends forever and Hermione is dating Ron?" James continued.

They nodded again.

"Unbelievable. We save two girls from the bidding and they turn out to be best friends," James said.

"Do you girls want to floo call home? I'm sure the Weasley's would appreciate knowing you're all right. And tell them they're welcome to visit when they want," Lily told them.

"Yes, thank you so much for your kindness. We really do appreciate it," Hermione told them.

Lily and James smiled at them. Lily stood up and walked over to the fireplace. She grabbed the can of floo powder and held it out for Ginny and Hermione. They walked over and Lily handed it to Hermione, who graciously took it. She grabbed a handful and threw it in the fireplace. Lily and James left the room.

"The Burrow!" Ginny yelled clearly.

Green smoke fired up and they saw the living room of Ginny's childhood home.

"Mum? Dad? Ron?" Ginny asked, not seeing anyone in the living room.

"Ron, is that you?" They heard Molly Weasley ask.

"NO! That came from the fireplace," Ron answered, running down the stairs.

"Who would call us, right now? Everybody's working," Molly said, making her way over to the fireplace.

Ron followed her. Molly gasped when she saw who exactly was on the other side of the floo call.

"Hello, Mum," Ginny said, smiling.

"Ginny! Oh my goodness! My little girl, how are you? How were you able to call us? You have better not broken any rules, Ginevra!" Molly warned her.

"No, mum, I'm fine. And I didn't break any rules. The Potter's let us use their fireplace," Ginny told her mum.

"Us?" Molly asked.

"Yes, us. The Potter's also bought another girl. Ronald, pay attention! It's someone important to you," Ginny informed.

"Who, Ginny?" Ron questioned.

Ginny scooted over to let Hermione sit next to her. She smiled and waved. Ron's eyes went into the goofy state they always went to whenever he saw Hermione.

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron! Mrs. Weasley!"

"How did you two end up together? I miss you 'Mione," Ron said.

"I missed you too, Ron," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Ha, I missed you too Gin, but Hermione is my girlfriend," Ron pointed out.

Ginny ignored him.

"Lord and Lady Potter are really nice to us. They're going to pay us for our work. We also are allowed to have visits from you guys!" Ginny told her mum and her brother.

"Really? You must thank them, Ginny. Tell them we appreciate it very much. Oh, wait until your father hears about this. He really misses his little princess," Molly said.

"I miss him too, mum. I miss all of you guys. But I'm glad I at least have Hermione with me. I won't be too lonely," Ginny said.

"I know, so we can go anytime we want? Tell them if we can come over on Sunday afternoon. That's when your father has a free day and then we'll all be able to come," Molly told Ginny.

"Alright, Mum. So tell me, how is everyone?" Ginny asked.

Ginny, Hermione, Molly, and Ron talked for more than half an hour before they hung up. Ginny and Hermione had to go with Dobby. Molly promised to be there Sunday afternoon with Arthur and Ginny's siblings.

They followed Dobby to the bedroom of James and Lily Potter. Dobby told them that all they have to do was tidy the bed. When they were done, they went down to their room and talked for hours.

When it was time for them to go help Dobby and Winky for dinner, they got up and went. They did it happily for the Potter's. They were grateful of them and had nothing against them.

After Dinner, Hermione went to Harry Potter's study to look for him. She found him reading some papers. She knocked to make herself known. He looked up and stared blankly.

"Harry? Are you busy?" Hermione asked, walking swiftly across the room to Harry's desk.

"What do you want, Granger?" Harry said unemotionally.

"I wanted to talk to you. You know, catch up? We haven't talked since before the war," Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Obviously for a reason," Harry said, going back to look at the papers in front of him.

Hermione ignored his cold tone. She was going to get through to him whether he liked it or not.

"Harry, we've been friends for a long time. I don't want to throw that relationship away. You're my best friend and my brother," Hermione told him.

"We were best friends. We're no longer friends. I don't have time to waste on mudbloods and blood traitors like you and Weasley," Harry said coldly.

Everyone had a breaking point. The point where you lose your temper even if you try not to.

"Now, you listen to me, Harry James Potter, I don't care who you think you are. I don't care you're a royal. I don't give a bloody hell that you're the boy-who-lived. You'll always be my best friend whether you like it or not. I know you care. I'm not buying your I-hate-everyone act. So get your act together before I knock it into you!" Hermione yelled.

Harry stared at her, never hearing her swear in his life or lose her temper. She was always collected. He was a little frightened of the brunette in front of him.

"Tomorrow, you are going to contact Ron and tell him you're sorry. He has been beating himself up trying to figure out what we did that made you distant towards us," Hermione told him.

Harry didn't say anything. He just looked down.

Hermione continued, "He broke down, Harry, after the war. It was the first time I ever saw him cry. I held him because his best mate that was supposed to be there wasn't. He lost his brother and he also realized he had lost his best mate,"

"It wasn't only him that lost someone Hermione. Many people died, Remus, Tonks," Harry whispered.

"You didn't just lose the people that died, Harry. You lost a whole family. The Weasley's, they loved you like their own and you left them when they were grieving. You weren't the only one suffering," Hermione informed him.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I can't change the past. I can't go back and not leave," Harry told her.

Hermione got up and looked him in the eye, "You start with asking Ron for forgiveness. You start to prove yourself to him so he can earn your trust. If Ron forgives you, then I will too. If you choose to ignore me, this is the last time we'll ever have to talk,"

With that, she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Harry put his head in his hands. He had a whole lot of thinking to do.


	5. Explanations

**A/N: Everybody, there won't be an only Harry and Ginny scene until next chapter or the one after that. Harry and Ginny will be in the next one but with other people there, so they won't really talk except for a brief moment. So everyone that wanted a Harry/Ginny scene, I'm sorry. Anyways, enjoy! J**

**(Please check out my other story!)**

Harry could no longer resist. He knew Hermione was right. He had to talk to Ron. Ron needed to know everything. He was his best mate. He'd understand and he wouldn't blame him.

Harry grabbed his wand and apparated to the Burrow, disappearing on the spot. He appeared on the boundary line of the wards at the Burrow. He carefully crossed the wards. He was surprised the wards didn't repel him.

Walking to the door, he ran his hand through his hair. He knocked and seconds later, Mrs. Weasley opened the door for him.

Mrs. Weasley looked surprised, "Harry!"

She pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and he had trouble breathing, but he didn't mind. He missed her.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Is Ron home?" Harry asked.

"Yes he is. I'll call him down. Go sit in the living room while he comes," Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Ronald!" Come down, someone's here to see you!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Who?" Ron yelled back, running down the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley pointed behind Ron and he turned around. He was shocked. Ron stiffed and tensed. Mrs. Weasley left the room

"Hey, Ron" Harry nervously greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I came to explain things to you. You know, about my departure," Harry said.

Ron sat down on the couch in front of Harry, "Fine, explain. It better not be excuses,"

"It's not," Harry promised.

Ron nodded, "Go on,"

"After sixth year, I broke contact because Dumbledore left me a mission," Harry started.

Ron interrupted, "What kind of mission?"

"I had to find Horcruxes. A Horcrux is an object where someone can conceal a fragment of their soul. Voldemort made seven Horcruxes," Harry explained.

"So he split his soul into seven pieces?" Ron asked.

"Basically yes,"

"What were the Horcruxes?" Ron asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"There was Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Voldemort's snake, Nagini, Tom Riddle's diary," Harry paused, knowing the last one will come as a shock.

"Living things can be Horcruxes? That is just wrong," Ron observed.

"Yeah, I know," Harry agreed.

Ron thought about the Horcruxes for a second before realizing Harry only named six.

"Wait, you only listed six Horcruxes. What's the last one?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute after I explain something. All the Horcruxes I've named were intentional. He wanted to split his soul so he could be immortal. You can't kill someone that has no soul. However, the seventh one he made was an accident. You see, he tried to kill an infant, but the baby was protected by his mother's love. Voldemort couldn't harm him because Voldemort didn't know what love was, he never had love and he hated it. I'm sure you have figured the seventh Horcrux by now,"

Ron was shocked. He never expected or imagined Harry being part of Voldemort's soul, "You're a Horcrux?"

"Was. I destroyed four of them, Dumbledore destroyed one, and Neville Longbottom destroyed one also, Nagini," Harry said.

"So the only way to destroy a Horcrux is to stab it with a basilisk fang or something that contains venom from the basilisk fang," Harry explained.

"Then how did the part in you get destroyed?" Ron asked Harry.

"The only other way to kill a Horcrux is by its creator. Voldemort created me as his Horcrux so he's the only one that can kill the Horcrux in me with Avada Kedavra. But Voldemort didn't know he had made a seventh Horcrux. The night of the battle at Hogwarts, when Voldemort called for me at midnight, I went after I saw something. I saw a memory that Severus Snape had given me of his own. I went to Dumbledore's pensieve and I saw it. All this time, Snape was a good guy. He was a double spy for Dumbledore. He told Dumbledore everything he knew about Voldemort because he had a motive. Love. Severus Snape loved my mum,"

"He loved your mum?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, Snape would do anything for her. Snape knew Voldemort was after me and planned to kill me, so he sought out help in Dumbledore. They made a deal, Snape would spy for him and Dumbledore would protect my family and I,"

"Wow, I can't believe it, Snape, a good guy," Ron shook his head disbelievingly.

"When I went to the Forbidden Forest, I was ready to die. Remember that snitch I caught on my first ever Quidditch match? Well, it had the resurrection stone hidden in it. It knew I was ready to die at the hands of Voldemort so it opened up and let the stone out. All the people I had lost appeared, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Fred, everyone. They told me they would be here for me. Fred even cracked a joke and told me to tell George if I ever saw him again to not dwell on his death, he was fine, and that this way George could be the most handsome guy in the world since he no longer had competition. He told me to take care of your family, but mostly you," Harry smiled sadly, "The only promise I made Fred and the one I broke," Harry said bitterly.

Ron saw how much his friend was hurting. He felt sympathetic for him.

"It's alright, Harry. Fred would understand if he were here," Ron comforted.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry thanked.

"What happened after that?" Ron asked.

"I dropped the stone and they all went away, but not before telling me they would always be here for me, no matter what. I walked towards Voldemort when he was about to leave. I made my presence known. He shouted the killing curse and I died," Ron looked confused, "When I opened my eyes, I was in Kings Cross Station, except it was all clean and there was no train or person there. I saw Dumbledore standing in front of me. He explained to me all about me being a horcrux. I asked him if I had to go back and he told me it's up to me. I had the choice to die or live. I had the choice to die and be with everyone I had lost. If I lived, I stayed with my parents, but at a high price. I will always feel the weight of the battle and the dead on me. But I didn't care that it would pain me every single day because I had my family with me. I had you and Hermione and all the Weasley's that loved me. I chose to come back and I let myself get full of horrible ideas of you guys blaming me for all the losses," Harry said.

"We never blamed you. Why don't you ever get that through your thick head? You're not at bloody fault for everything, you prick," Ron said exasperated.

Harry chuckled, "Wonder what Hermione would say about your language, Ron?"

"She'll never know," Ron countered.

"What if I tell her?" Harry asked, jokingly.

"You can't. She's working for The Pott-"It dawned on Ron that Harry was a Potter.

"She's working for my family, Ron," Harry cleared up.

"Sorry, it didn't click until now," Ron said, hitting his forehead.

"Yeah, your sister and Hermione are living in my house. I'm sure they told you you're welcome to come over anytime," Harry told Ron.

"Yeah, they have. So how are Ginny and Hermione? Are they well?" Ron questioned.

Harry thought it would be best to not mention anything about him hitting Ginny.

"Yes, they're fine. Come over tomorrow morning?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I'll be there. I want to see 'Mione and Ginny," Ron agreed.

They stayed silent for a while, Ron thinking of Hermione, and Harry thinking of how he was going to make Ginny not say anything. Ron broke the silence.

"Harry? Why did you stay away for a year after the war? Why not tell me this sooner?" Ron questioned.

Harry silently answered, "I was afraid. I was scared that you would blame me. I was scared that you would reject me. I didn't want to lose more people, so I chose to leave them instead of them leaving me. If I could go back and change everything, I would. I see how stupid I was,"

"Yeah, you were pretty daft. You still are a thick-headed prat like Hermione would say," Ron laughed.

Ron was warming up to Harry and he knew he was going to be able to forgive Harry. After all, it wasn't his entire fault.

Harry looked at the clock.

"Ron, I have to go," Harry told Ron, getting up from the couch.

Ron got up also.

"Alright, mate. I'll come over your house tomorrow at noon, alright?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you," Harry said.

Harry awkwardly reached out to hug Ron. Ron pulled him forward and gave him a big crushing hug like the one Mrs. Weasley gives.

"Oww, Ron" Harry winced, pulling Ron off him.

"Sorry, mate. Goodbye," Ron waved.

Harry left and apparated back home.


	6. Masochistic Pig

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in over a week. School really takes up most of my time. But now I'm on spring break and I'll have more time to write! EnjoyJ**

As soon as Harry got back to his house, he looked for Ginny. He asked Dobby if he had seen her to which Dobby told him where she was. He told him to tell her to go to his study. With a pop, Dobby disappeared.

Harry headed to his study to wait for Ginny. She appeared in the door when he was about to sit down.

"You asked for me," Ginny said.

"Yes, sit down,"

She walked in and sat down in the chair in front of Harry.

He stared, making her squirm in her chair. He had to admit that she was beautiful, her long red hair and her wide chocolate eyes with her lips that looked warm and soft. Her camisole was showing a considerable amount of cleavage.

Harry snapped out of his trance in a matter of seconds when his thoughts were leading to something dangerously alluring.

"Ron is coming over tomorrow morning," Harry stated.

Ginny's eyes lit up, "Really? You're not taking the mickey out of me, are you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, he's coming. I told you to come to encourage you against telling Ron anything about us,"

"We have nothing between us, Potter. But don't worry; I don't want my family to worry about anything,"

"That's settled then. You can tell Hermione about Ron," Harry said.

Ginny nodded at him and got up. She was about to leave when Harry spoke.

"Weasley, I would pick more suitable shirts if you want to maintain that good girl scheme with my parents," Harry smirked at her.

Ginny was shocked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I heard all about your time with the guys at Hogwarts. They bragged about how they got you on all fours. You had the most boyfriends in all of Gryffindor,"

Her eyes flashed red at Harry's words.

"Don't believe everything you hear. It's not always correct," Ginny advised him angrily.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Really? You're going to deny that you shagged all of them?"

"Believe what you want, but I didn't shag anybody at Hogwarts," Ginny stated.

Harry's ears perked up when she said that.

"I don't believe you're a virgin, Ginny,"

"I don't care what you believe,"

Harry had a sudden urge to pin her down and kiss her. He got up and walked around his desk to right in front of Ginny. They were so close, barely touching. Ginny was against the desk, not able to move back anymore. He placed his hands on the desk, trapping her.

"Prove it, Ginevra," Harry challenged her, spreading her legs and moving forward to settle between her legs.

She glared at him, "I don't have to prove anything to you,"

"Are you scared that I'll find out all those stories about you are true?"

"No. I don't have to prove anything. Not to someone who's a waste of air," Ginny told him.

Harry ignored her and captured her lips. She bit his lip. He ignored the slight pain and continued kissing her. She didn't respond at first, but desire got the best of her and she kissed him back.

He picked her up and set her on his desk. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him forward. She lost all of her willpower to push him off as soon as he kissed her.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity until they needed air. He smirked at her and the realization of who she had just kissed hit her.

"Now I know why all the guys chased after you. You're a great kisser, Weasley," Harry commented.

"I could say the same, Potter," Ginny responded.

"I still don't believe you're a virgin," Harry stated, hoping she'll get the hint.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm not having sex with you to prove I am. Take my word or don't,"

His stare wandered downwards to her chest. He could see the top of her creamy white breasts. He looked back at her and gave her a mischievous look. She shook her head.

"In your dreams, Harry," With that, she hopped off the desk and he backed away to make room for her.

"Mind If I have a repeat of that kiss?" Harry asked cockily.

"We're not going to kiss again, Harry. Ever," Ginny told him.

"You know I can make you do things you don't want too. Ever since the bidding, your magic is under my control,"

"You wouldn't do that," Ginny stated.

"You never know, Weasley. With a simple spell, I can tie you to a bed and ravish you without a fight," Harry told her.

"Harry, I know what you're capable of, but you wouldn't do that to the sister of your best friend. He'll kill you and then you'll really have no friends,"

Harry crossed his arms, "Who says they'll ever find out? I can make you stay quiet. You see Ginny, you've been lucky that I haven't used the bond against you when you piss me off. In future times, you may not be as lucky. I would suggest behaving and doing what I want you to do if you want to continue your way of living right now,"

"And if I don't behave? Are you really going to turn into a masochistic pig?" Ginny questioned.

"I can easily take away your visiting privileges; I can make you sleep in the dungeons. My parents can't stop me from doing anything and they can't protect you because you're under my power, not theirs," Harry said.

"How can you live with yourself, Potter? How can anyone be as cruel as you are? I hope you rot in hell,"

She walked out of his study before he had the chance to say anything else. She ran to her room and ducked under her covers. Ginny felt stupid for allowing Harry to kiss her. She was his slave and had to live with him for a very long time. He was a cruel person that could easily do anything to her if he wished. She hoped he wouldn't, but with Harry Potter, you never knew what to expect. Especially when he knew he had a considerable amount of power over you.

Ginny was stuck between behaving and being nice but her stubbornness refused to be put aside. It always made her do things she knew she shouldn't. Her pride got in the way and it caused her to be in situations similar to the one with Harry, but less cruel and evil.

Things could only get worse for Ginny at Potter Manor.


	7. Cocky, aren't we?

**A/N: Short note because I already wrote it on my other fanfic. Updates will be less frequent and thanks for keeping up with my storiesJ love you all. **

Ron had arrived at Potter Manor. Harry greeted him by the door and led him to the sitting area.

"I'll go get Hermione and your sister," Harry said.

Ron nodded and sat down.

Harry walked down the hallway that led to the bedroom of Hermione and Ginny. Knocking softly, Harry waited outside of the door. Hermione opened and smiled.

"Harry,"

"Hermione, Ron has arrived,"

This time, Hermione's smile reached her eyes. It reminded Harry of the time she punched Draco Malfoy and her smile afterwards.

"Ginny!" Hermione called.

He heard a rustle and Ginny appeared at the door. Her hair never failed to surprise Harry. It was simply done, but to Harry it looked magnificent. He realized his mouth was wide open and immediately closed it. Hermione was staring at him suspiciously. If she hasn't figured it out, she would soon. She always figured things out before Harry and Ron figured it out for themselves.

"Ron's here!" Hermione said, jumping up and down.

"He's here?" Ginny asked, grinning widely.

"Yeah, come on let's go," Hermione said, starting to walk.

Ginny followed her, but Harry grabbed her arm and pushed her towards himself.

"Remember what I said, Ginevra," Harry whispered in her ear, making her shiver under his touch.

Ginny harshly shrugged her arm away from Harry's hand and walked away. Harry followed closely behind. When they got to the living room where Ron was at, they saw Hermione and Ron locked in a kiss. Harry coughed loudly, making them jump apart.

Hermione blushed, "Sorry, we haven't seen each other in forever and-"

Ron cut in, "We're not sorry you saw that. I can snog her whenever, she's my girlfriend,"

Harry laughed, "I don't mind, mate. You can snog her whenever, just try to keep it to a minimum in front of me,"

Ron nodded at him.

They all sat down on the couches in the living room, with Ron and Hermione on one couch, Ginny on a single in front of them, and Harry on another single on the left of Ginny.

"So how have you been?" Ron asked Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh, Fantastic! Living with Harry Potter is exactly how I imagined spending my life," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Well, living with you isn't exactly what I wanted to do either,"

"Then why did you bid on me?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes.

"Wish I hadn't," Harry muttered.

"But you did. Unfortunately, I can't do anything about it,"

"I have half a mind to sell you to another family,"

"Go right ahead, Potter,"

"They won't treat you as well as we do. So count your lucky stars I don't,"

Ron and Hermione watched their encounter, confused.

"Is anything going on with them?" Ron asked Hermione quietly.

"No, I don't think so. Ginny doesn't really like Harry,"

"Why?"

"He really isn't that nice to her. They started on bad terms,"

"Oh,"

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I mean, he has to start liking her. She's his best mate's little sister,"

"Right,"

"So, Ginny, how is Harry treating you? He hasn't tried anything, has he?"

"Sitting right here, Ron,"

"Fine, we get along just fine. I ignore him, he ignores me. It's a happy relationship." Ginny lied.

"You'll tell me if he turns into a dickhead, okay? Best mate or not, you're my sister,"

All through the day, they talked and caught up with each other. Around dinner time, Hermione and Ron left to have boyfriend-girlfriend time, leaving Ginny alone with Harry, who blatantly stared at her chest.

"Can you stop being so bloody disgusting, Potter?"

"That's Master Potter to you, Ginevra,"

"Like you actually think I'm going to call you that,"

"If you don't, I'll take all your privileges away,"

"Go fuck yourself. How can you be so cruel to me but be so nice to my brother and Hermione?"

"Simple. I can't control them, but I can control you. You're all mine for the rest of your life. That power really changes someone,"

"What if I tell Ron how you really are?"

He shrugged, "Go ahead and try. The words won't come out. It'll all be like incoherent words. You're trapped,"

"Fucking bastard,"

"Watch what you say. Remember, I have power over you. Right now, I can easily bend you over and-"

"Don't continue that sentence, Potter,"

"What did I say about calling me Potter? And what did I say about your shirts?"

"I don't know. But I do remember me telling you I don't give two fucks,"

Harry stood up and lifted her up by her arm.

"You're really asking for it, Ginevra. You're starting to really annoy me,"

"And you've already pissed me off,"

Ginny always spoke her mind and Harry Potter wasn't going to stop that. He could try all he wanted, but it wasn't going to work.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Sleep with one eye open, Ginevra,"

"I'll kill you if you lay one hand on me,"

Harry laughed.

"You know, I can't stand you. I love your family, just not you. Want to know why?"

"Let me guess. My family believes your bullshit and I'm the only one that sees right through your cold black heart?"

"Close, but not quite there. Everything I've ever wanted, I've gotten willingly in a second. Except you. Every girl falls on their feet when I look their way with the exception of Hermione because she's like my sister. They all are willing to lose everything they have for a night with me. That's a fact. But then you come along and you hate me with all your guts. I know you've read everything about me and my cruel ways which only adds to your hatred towards me. I don't know why you fight me, Ginny. This is only going to end one way,"

Ginny crossed her arms across her chest, raising her eyebrow. Her temper was rising and her breath was becoming uneven.

"Oh, really, Potter? And pray, tell me, what is that one way?"

"I won't go into explicit detail. But it's going to end with you in my bed,"

"That's never going to happen, not willingly. Would you feel accomplished if you raped me? Is that your ambition?"

"No, I wouldn't rape you. It wouldn't be called rape if you come crawling to me to make you into a woman,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're pure. You're untouched. I know you are. Healers did various exams on all the girls without you guys knowing,"

"Fucking assholes. What type of exams?"

"You don't need to know,"

Ginny thought about all the possible exams they could've performed. None came to mind. All the ones she knew required the examinee to be aware. A possibility ran through her mind. Dark magic.

"I'm leaving. I can't stand to be in a room with you,"

"Before you leave, remember this. Eventually, you will give in to your wants. Everyone does. When you do, I'll be around," He leaned in and kissed her chastely on the lips, "Everyone caves in,"

He watched as she walked away, her face showing disgust towards him.

Harry smirked, fully confident of himself. _She'll come to me, I know she will. And I will do all I can to break her for thinking she could resist me. _


	8. Unlock The Door

**A/N: Shortest chapter I've written, but aren't you glad I updated 4 days after the last one?:) 7 days left of school not counting finals and then I'm out! Thank god!**

A week had passed with changes, Ginny's parents had come visit her and Hermione, thanking the Potter's for being so kind. Harry had purposely walked around the house shirtless, grinning at her shocked and annoyed expressions.

Grudgingly, Ginny walked to Harry's room. The whole day, he had used his power, causing a bugging reminder every hour to go to Harry's room. So there she was, finally getting tired of the voice in her head. She knocked obnoxiously and after hearing him say come in, she opened the door. Harry was there with only a towel wrapped around him. Rolling her eyes, she walked up to him, a few feet away.

"Hey there, Gin,"

"Don't call me Gin,"

"Why not? Ron told me that was your kid nickname,"

"That was a long time ago, Potter. You can't call me Gin. I don't like you,"

"You know saying you don't like me only makes me like you more,"

She rolled her eyes again.

"Why did you need me?"

"No particular reason, just wanted to see you," He said, shrugging.

Ginny crossed her arms and put all her weight on one foot.

"Really? You planted something in my head that bugged me the whole day only to see me?"

"Yeah, you sum it up quite well,"

"Goodbye, Potter,"

With a wave of his wand, the door shut and clicked. _Bloody prick. _Out of instinct, she went to the door and jiggled the handle, hoping it would open. No luck.

"Unlock the door,"

"No," He responded slowly walking over to her.

"If you don't open it, I swear to god, I'll-"

"You'll what?" He interrupted, "You'll hex me? You can't,"

His face was so close to her face, he was able to hear her uneven breath. His wand was in his back jean pocket. If she could just reach around and grab it, she'd be able to unlock the door.

"What if I like this position?"

He smiled cockily, "That makes two of us,"

Their lips joined and her hands reached around to rest on his back. She had to wait until he was really into the kiss so he would be shocked and unguarded.

But despite all the hate she had towards him, she found herself wanting more of the kiss, almost entrancing herself. She forgot who she was kissing, forgot how he had treated her for a split second. Then it all came back, almost like her brain knew what was going on and was warning her heart.

She moved her hand and carefully fingered the wand. Wrapped her fingers around the wand and pulled it out, biting Harry's lip and pushing him away from her. He staggered a bit before regaining his balance. Wand up, face angry, she stood in front of him. He was shocked, realized he had been played, and his face turned back to its usual cold cockiness.

"You little whore. You tricked me,"

"I told you to open the door. You're unarmed. Guess who's winning this match?"

"Not you. That wand is magically linked to me and will not be used to attack me. However, if you put that fact aside, I still would be able to beat you without my wand,"

"How? Physical violence?"

"Wandless magic," He responded in a contemptuous way.

"I- but- That's impossible! You're only 17. You can't do wandless magic! You've only just turned old enough to do wand magic!"

He shrugged, "What can I say, Gin, I'm amazing,"

"You're lying,"

"No, I can just wave my hand and all your clothing will vanish. Proven, I wouldn't do that without your consent, but if you nod your head, I'll-"

"_Bat-Bogey!"_ Ginny cast.

Boogers flew out of his nostrils, turned into bats, and attacked his face.

"Next time you try to lock me in a room, blackmail me, or threaten me, I will make that pain ten times worse,"

With that she walked to the door, cast _Alohomora_, and left with a huge smile on her face still holding his wand. She had just showed Harry up. She won and he had lost. It made her feel tingly. Then that smile turned into a frown. When Harry had kissed her, she felt a sudden rush of mixed emotions. She wasn't sure what was happening to her. One minute, she completely hated Harry, and then she felt like she wanted more of him. She didn't want him to stop the kiss and she didn't want to stop it either. But then she realized what she was thinking and acted. If only she had just let him kiss her and stopped her pride from getting in the way, she would still be with Harry locked up in a room, hands roaming each other's body, joined at the lips with pure want and need... Oh, how she wanted to run back and attack him again. Any form of contact with him would be enough. She felt shame. Shame for liking someone so cruel and rude. He only went after what he wanted and once he got it, he got bored. Like Hermione had told her, _Things that are bad always taste nice. _

In his room, Harry had managed to free himself of the bogies. He had a feeling his little obsession with Ginny will get him into a lot of trouble. His godfather's words came back to him; _Potters have a thing for redheads._ Indeed they did.


	9. Arsehole

**A/N: Thank you for reading! The Affair will be updated sometime in the next 2 days or so. I'm glad people liked 'Daddy's Day'. I truly thank everyone who reviews my stories and who follows/ favorites the stories or me.:) love you all.**

It took a week for Harry to completely make Ginny hate him. She had started to warm up to him but he ruined it. She wanted to murder him for what he did. It was unforgivable.

In his defense, he didn't do anything wrong. At least not really. But Ginny didn't know that. He just wanted to mess with her.

It started the next Friday, Ginny and Harry were alone in the house. Hermione was with Ron. The Potter's had let her go visit her parents since it was her mother's birthday. Lily and James were at a benefit organized by the ministry. That left Ginny alone with Harry for a whole night.

She spent the day in the living room, reading a book Hermione had given her. It was a really good book, entrancing her to the point where she didn't notice Harry slide up next to her.

"Whatcha doing?"

Ginny jumped and had a mini heart-attack.

"Don't do that!"

"It's not my fault you didn't notice me coming in,"

"Why are you here?"

He shrugged, "I'm bored,"

"Then go be bored by yourself,"

"What's the point? I can hang out with you and not be bored,"

"I'm reading,"

"Want to watch a movie?"

"No,"

"Please?"

Ginny sighed and shut her book. Might as well watch a movie.

"Alright,"

"Great! The movies are in that drawer over there. I'll go get us drinks and popcorn,"

Ginny got up and chose three movies that interested her. She'd let Harry decide out of the three. He came back holding two firewhiskey bottles and a bowl of popcorn.

"Firewhiskey? Don't you have butterbeer?"

"Come on, Ginny! Have fun for once in your life! Don't be boring,"

Ginny bit her lip, hating to be called boring.

"Fine,"

Harry grinned, "That's the spirit!"

"I got three movies. You choose,"

She handed him the movies and he looked at them, choosing the middle one.

"Let's watch this one,"

Harry put the DVD into the player and turned the TV on. They sat down on the couch with Harry sitting as close to Ginny as possible.

"Seriously Potter, you have four different couches. You don't have to sit next to me,"

"Shush, movies starting,"

They watched the comedy drinking Firewhiskey and eating popcorn. Ginny, having never drunk a whole bottle of alcohol in her life got tipsy pretty quickly. She laughed at everything, thinking it was funny. With every sip of her Firewhiskey, Ginny became more and more tired. Harry noticed and smirked.

His plan was working. He had added drops of a strong sleeping serum to her Firewhiskey. It was a game for him.

"Great movie, Harry," she said drowsily, resting her head on Harry's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"It's not over yet, Ginny,"

"Very funny. That girl is so funny," Ginny giggled sleepily.

"Yeah,"

"You're so nice, Harry," Hiccup, "And funny,"

"Uhuh,"

Ginny's breathing evened out, announcing she was asleep.

Harry carried her sleeping body to his bedroom and lied her down on his king size bed. He took off all her clothing except her undergarments. Hesitant to continue, he stood there doing nothing, but then he made up his mind and slipped off her bra and knickers. For a moment, Harry marveled at her bare body. The image of Ginny's creamy white skin, her breasts, her womanhood, her long lithe legs forever inscribed in his brain. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Undressing himself to only his boxers, he lied down in bed with her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Harry didn't like to admit the reason he wanted to hurt Ginny. It made him vulnerable. Vulnerable to a girl he didn't know very well. Not that he indulged himself to find out. The less he knew the more fun it made for him. He didn't want to get close to her. If he fucked with her, she'd never like him, making himself more in control of his emotions.

He, himself, fell asleep after casting a charm on Ginny that imitated the after effects of first time sex.

* * *

James went on his way to his son's bedroom to wake him up. Harry was due at the ministry in an hour to talk about entering Auror training. He suspected his son to be drunk according to the two empty bottles of alcohol in the living room. A little talk about that would help too.

It was James' idea to get him a job. His son had been acting weirdly recently. His wife and he had an idea that involved a certain pretty redhead. Ever since Ginny had arrived at Potter Manor, Harry had turned more distant and cold in an unnerving manner.

He knocked on the door. No answer. James pushed open the door and looked around. There was a mess of clothing on the floor. Women's clothing and men's clothing. Harry had a girl with him. The said girl couldn't be seen. She was covered under the sheets. This was common for Harry, so James decided to just wake him up.

"Harry," James said loudly.

Harry didn't respond.

James picked up a pillow and threw it at his son. That did the trick. Harry shot up from the bed rubbing his eyes which widened when he saw James there.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Waking you up. You have to be at the ministry in less than an hour, "

Harry groaned, "Can't you reschedule?"

"No, get up and send the girl home,"

The girl moved, revealing a peak of pale skin and red hair.

"Red hair, huh?"

Harry's mood turned nervous, "Yeah. Like you told me, Potter's have a thing for redheads,"

"Got that right,"

She moved again, this time turning over, giving James a clear view of her face. His eyes bulged. He could not believe it. He glared at Harry, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

* * *

The bed was so comfortable for Ginny. It was soft and the blankets were warm and lush. That made Ginny think. Her bed was never this comfortable. Which is why she turned around and opened her eyes. Her surroundings were distantly familiar. They clicked with the owner of the room. Harry Potter's bedroom. She stood up, eyes wide in shock.

"Hello, Ginny," James said.

"Mr. Potter!"

"I was just leaving. Goodbye,"

He left awkwardly, leaving Ginny red in the face.

She turned to glare at Harry.

"We didn't, you know?"

Harry smirked, "Shag?"

Ginny nodded.

"You don't remember anything?"

"No, I don't. Did we?"

"Well, yeah! You practically begged me to shag you!"

Ginny's insides turned in horror and guilt. She had slept with Harry. Her first time with someone she didn't like and she couldn't remember a thing. _I'm screwed. _

"You're lying,"

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you're a cruel person,"

Harry's hand wandered to her thighs beneath the blankets. She flinched and moved away. But he didn't stop there. He got on top of her, her hands pushing him away.

"Ginny, last night was amazing. I can now say I had you first,"

Ginny shook, "You won't say a thing,"

He moved his hand up and down her spine. He moved to kiss her lips, but she tilted her head to the left and instead he kissed her cheek.

Ginny wrapped the blankets around her and stood up. She hadn't noticed the soreness in between her legs until she stood. It burned down there. The pain made it truer. She looked down and sure enough, between her legs, was a small amount of dried blood. Two solidary tears fell from Ginny's eyes. She put on her clothing and walked to the door. Before she had the chance to leave, Harry spoke.

"Be sure to come back anytime, Gin,"

_Arsehole._


	10. Talks And Tears

**A/N: Hello everybody! It's been around two weeks since I updated last. I've been on summer vacation since the last day of May, but I've just been sleeping. Plus, I got sims 3 and have been playing it nonstop. But now I'm bored of it, so back to writing! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed/favorite! You are amazing!**

James had not told Lily about what he saw earlier that day. He didn't know how too. He wanted to talk to his son first to get all the facts right. Which is why he called him to his office after lunch.

Harry appeared at the door.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, sit down," He gestured to the chair in front of him.

Harry did as ordered and sat down.

"What did you want to talk about, dad?"

"You know exactly what I want to talk about,"

"The Weasley girl?"

"Ginny. Are you two in a relationship?"

"Yes, I mean I own her. Her magic's tied to me,"

"No, I meant are you two dating?"

Harry acted confused, "Why would you think we're dating?"'

"Because of what I saw earlier today. She was in your bed, Harry,"

"Oh, we're not dating. I don't even like her,"

James sighed, "Was it consensual?"

"Sure. But it's not like she could do anything about it if it wasn't consensual. I have power over her,"

His son was turning into the biggest arse of the year. He couldn't believe his son would say such things.

"Son, I want you to apologize to her. I'm sure you know that she has never…"

"It was her first time, if that's what you're trying to say. And I'm not apologizing. I don't even know what to apologize for. I could thank her, if you want, for making a boring night fun,"

"Harry, a girl is not a toy you can toss out once you're done. She has feelings,"

"So? I don't care too much about Ginny's feelings. Plus, I don't think her feelings were hurt. She sure was encouraging me to go on last night,"

"And you didn't stop to think that maybe the alcohol that you two consumed beforehand clouded her judgment?"

Harry groaned, "No, dad. Can I go now? This talk is useless. You can't erase what happened,"

Harry was riling James. He was doing it on purpose.

"Don't you have any respect for her? She's your best mate's younger sister!"

"He doesn't know anything and she wouldn't tell him. Not that she can tell him,"

James had come up with a solution, or at least he hoped it was a solution.

"If you don't apologize to her, I'm cutting you off," James said simply.

Harry's eyes bulged, "What?!"

"You heard me. I want this attitude to stop. Apologize to her or no more inheritance,"

"You've got to be kidding! All this for a girl I shagged! You're unbelievable, dad!"

"I don't care. That girl has no choice but to serve you and it was not the right thing to sleep with her,"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll apologize to Ginny Weasley,"

"You can go do that now, Harry," James said, dismissing Harry.

Harry left his father's study and left the house. He went off to a muggle pub. He got drunk off his arse. When he arrived home, all the lights were off and his head throbbed. Unable to get up the stairs, he decided to go to Ginny's. Once he got in her bedroom, he quietly woke her up. He didn't want to wake Hermione.

Ginny's eyes popped open at the pokes on her arm.

"What the bloody hell?" Ginny sat up, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

She could make out Harry's body in front of her.

"What do you want, Potter?" She whispered.

"A repeat of last night?"

"NO. Get out,"

Harry sat on her bed.

"Why not? You enjoyed it,"

"I was drunk. Like you are now,"

"I'm not that drunk,"

"Please, just leave,"

"I don't want to leave. I want you,"

"That's too bad, Potter. We're never going to repeat what happened last night,"

"Never?"

"Never. It was a mistake,"

Harry chuckled quietly, "Alright. I'll give it a couple of days for you to sort out your thoughts. I'm very confident you'll come crawling back. They all do,"

"I am not your whore, Potter,"

He stumbled up and left. Ginny sat there like she had been slapped in the face. He had a lot of self-confidence to come to her room and claim she'll go back to him. She wanted to rip his eyes out and stab him. He had ruined her. And it wasn't something she could take back. The tears came. She hated crying, but this time around, she couldn't stop them from coming. Throwing a pillow over her head, she tried muffling her sobs.

Hermione tossed and turned, the noise of sobbing reaching her ears. She sat up.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?" Ginny answered croakily.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Go back to sleep," Her voice cracked.

"Why are you crying?" Hermione asked worriedly, standing up and walking over to Ginny's bed. She sat down next to Ginny's body.

"I'm not,"

Hermione removed the pillow from Ginny's head and turned the light on the night stand on. Ginny's eyes were red and swollen.

"Tell me what's wrong, Ginny,"

Ginny shook her head, covering it with the blanket.

"Please? I don' want to see you hurt,"

"I can't,"

"Why not? What's stopping you?"

Ginny uncovered her face.

"Hermione, I did something horrible. I don't want you to think the worst of me,"

"I would never think low of you, Ginny. Everybody makes mistakes,"

"This was a huge mistake. It's the one thing I regret the most,"

"What did you do? I promise I won't judge you,"

Ginny sat up next to Hermione.

"I lost, Hermione. I can't live here under the same roof as Harry Potter. I want to kill him,"

"What did he do now?"

"Well, that night you went to your parent's house and Lily and James went out, Harry and I watched movies. We also drank Firewhiskey,"

"That's not that bad, Ginny. Given, you shouldn't be drinking, but-"

"I slept with Harry," Ginny announced quickly.

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"What?"

"It was a mistake. I was drunk! And I don't remember anything!"

"But…Why… Why didn't he stop it?"

"Because he's an evil fuck that has nothing better to do than be a disgusting bastard,"

"That's not right, Ginny. He shouldn't be doing this with you. You're not his toy,"

"I know. I wanted to punch him. And then when I woke up, James was there! He was standing there. He must think I'm a slag!" Ginny exclaimed, burying her tear-soaked face in her hands.

"I'm sure he doesn't think you're a slag. So you don't remember a thing?"

Ginny shook her head, "All I remember is watching the movie and falling asleep on the couch. I don't remember the rest,"

"Is it possible he took advantage of you?"

Ginny shrugged sadly, "I don't know. I don't recall. He said I was begging for it,"

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't know what to tell her friend. A long talk with Harry was in the future. He needed to get his head off his arse.

"Ginny, I'm sorry Harry is acting this way. He has been messed up lately,"

"Lately? Hermione, he's been like this forever! He fooled you and Ron! A person that cruel is a master at deception! He will never change! It's time to realize that. Harry Potter is an evil man with no limits,"

Hermione didn't know what to respond. It was hard to hear that her best friend since childhood was gone. Or maybe he was always cruel. Maybe it was all an act. A game for him to play. Hermione knew she had to come to the realization that Harry was nobody's friend. He used people. He was a malevolent, heartless person. And he would always be.


	11. Friendless

**A/N: HelloJ So I have to clear some things up cause some people don't like Harry and Ginny being really out of character. That happened on both of my stories. I can't please everyone, because that's impossible. It's also alternate universe which means the story's canonical facts are alternated and the character's feelings, behavior, etc. can and are almost always changed. If you're not sure what AU means, Google it. I'm also fifteen. I'm not an expert at matching attitudes and behaviors I did not invent or create. So yeah, that's that. **

**On brighter news, The Bling Ring, starring Emma Watson comes out today in the USA!:)**

Hermione Granger was looking for Harry Potter and she was angry. She was determined to find him even if it meant searching every nook and cranny of the house for the entire day. What he did was completely wrong and she would have a talk with him telling him exactly what she thought of him.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Hermione spotted a black haired male turning the corner on the other side of the hall from where she was standing. Picking up her pace, she went after him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione yelled.

Harry stopped and turned around to see a very red-faced Hermione approaching quickly. Wondering what got her so angry, he asked, "What's up, 'Mione?"

When Hermione was close enough to his face, she slapped him. For a small person, she hit hard. His hand automatically went up to his stinging cheek.

"Ow! What's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you?_" Hermione questioned, stabbing her finger into his chest.

"Nothing's wrong with me,"

"Really? Wouldn't have noticed considering what a disgusting, vile human being you are!"

Harry looked shocked at Hermione's attitude. She had never been this out of mind for all the time he had known her. Putting the obvious two and two together, he figured Ginny had spoken to Hermione.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Harry asked, still rubbing his cheek.

"I don't recognize you anymore, Harry. You've turned out for the worse. You're a lost cause," Hermione said.

"I don't know what I did to you, 'Mione,"

"It's not what you did to me. It's what you did to Ginny. And that's just one of the cruel things you've done,"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Is she pretending to be a victim? Cause let me tell you now, that's not how she came across when she was in my bed,"

"You're sick, Potter, real sick. How can you shag a girl who's drunk? She wasn't in the right state of mind! And you took advantage of her!"

"I didn't take advantage of her, Hermione," Harry said, cutting what he knew was the start of her tirade.

"Yes you did! You supplied the alcohol knowing she probably has not drunk before-" Hermione exclaimed, pacing in front of him.

"She's not an innocent little girl. She has drunk-"

"But not as much as she did with you! You know what's worse?"

"Hermione, calm-"

"Don't interrupt me. You know what's worse? The poor girl doesn't remember a thing!" She yelled, getting angrier and angrier.

"She wouldn't," Harry muttered.

"She doesn't remember! Ginny doesn't remember what happened that night, she feels the after effects, but not the actual deed!"

Harry decided to just tell her the truth, if she would listen, "It never happened,"

Hermione ignored him and kept shouting insults at him, "You evil tosser!"

"Hermione, I never shagged Ginny!"

"How can you- What?" Hermione stopped midsentence when his words processed in her mind. She wasn't sure of what he meant.

"Ginny and I never shagged, as in I didn't take advantage of Ginny,"

"But… then why does she think you did?"

"Because that's what I told her,"

"But a first time is obvious. She felt what someone feels after their first time. If you didn't shag, then she wouldn't have felt all that,"

Harry smirked, "There's a spell that mimics the soreness and all that comes with losing your virginity,"

Hermione stared at Harry in disbelief. He went to such lengths to make Ginny's life a living hell.

"So, now you can go tell Weasley she hasn't been fucked yet,"

Hermione's hand flew across his face again.

"Can you stop smacking me across the face?"

"No, you deserve that and more,"

Harry shrugged, "That's probably true,"

"I hope you know you've completely lost my friendship. You've also lost Ron's, once I tell him what you've done,"

A hot sharp pain stabbed through Harry. But he pretended like he wasn't fazed.

"You wouldn't tell him. Ginny would be too embarrassed and won't allow you to tell him,"

"Ginny can't stop me from doing anything,"

"But if you want to be on her side, you'll do as she asks,"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry, trying to figure him out. She couldn't. He showed no emotion to anything.

"Alright, if that's the case, then I hope you have a blast with the brother of the girl you are out to ruin the life of. Have fun seeing his face and remembering Ginny's. He's currently your only friend,"

"I have plenty of friends, Hermione,"

"You're a sadistic bastard, Harry Potter," Hermione said, turning around and starting to walk away. Harry captured her arm and she turned around.

"Hermione, you're my best friend," Harry whispered.

"Was," Hermione corrected before shaking her arm out of Harry's hold. She walked off.

His temper rising, Harry walked the opposite direction Hermione went. He was pissed. Pissed at a certain redheaded girl he loved hurting. More reason to hurt her. Harry remembered how she used to be a strong girl, never taking shit from anyone. When someone messed with her or her friends, they would end up hexed. Harry winced at the reminder. He, himself, had never been on the receiving end of her famous Bat-Bogey hex, but he knew of several guys and girls that had and they never again looked her way. That was why Harry was obsessed with wearing her down. He took pride in being the person that broke Ginny Weasley. Of course, he didn't think of the outcome, what would happen after he completed his little mission. That thought never crossed his mind. Hurting Ginny Weasley invaded his mind.


	12. Late Dinner Talk

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S Vote for Emma Watson and Perks of Being a Wallflower (anything to do with the movie) for the Teen Choice awards! And Ed Sheeran!**

Ginny had spent the day holed up in her room. Hermione had told her what Harry had done and to say she was relieved would be an understatement. She had not made the biggest mistake of her life. Harry Potter was not able to take that from her.

In all honesty, she felt bad for him. He had no friends. No one loved him beside his parents, but they were forced to love him. Ginny didn't know how someone could live with no one to care what they did. She came from a big family and there was always someone to turn to when she was down. Her two oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, always listened and came to visit when they could. Percy gave her lessons on school and how to succeed on assignments. His long talks helped her fall asleep. The twins offered humor and cheered her up when she was down. And Ron. Ron, the one who thought he had to live up to their older brother's expectations, the one who thought he wasn't worthy of anything. And yet, he was her favorite brother. He was the one that always protected her from every single bad thing. He had a heart of gold and he was loyal to the end.

"Ginny?"

She looked up at Hermione's voice.

"Yeah?"

"How are you dealing?"

"I'm fine,"

"You know you can't stay in this room forever, right?"

"Of course I know that, Hermione,"

Hermione crossed the room to lie down in her own bed.

"I'm not going to let Harry hurt me again,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I figured he only does cruel things because he craves attention. And now when he realizes he has no one left over to get that attention from, he'll be sorry. He isn't worth me caring,"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I don't know why he does all this, but attention does fit,"

"I'm going to go see my parents tomorrow,"

Hermione smiled, "You're not going to ask Harry, are you?"

"No, I'll mention it if I see him, but I'm not asking for his permission. If he seriously wants to be "mates" with my brother, he won't have a choice but to let me,"

"Okay,"

Ginny's stomach grumbled and she sighed, "I'll be back. I'm going to go get something to eat. I haven't eaten all day,"

Hermione nodded.

She left the room and quietly made her way to the kitchen, thanking the world her room was close to the kitchens. Fortunately, there was no Harry to bother her life.

She reached for a plate from the cabinet and had it in her hand when a voice made her jump. The plate fell to the floor and Ginny turned around. It was James.

"Oh my goodness! You scared me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to creep up like that," He said.

Ginny looked down at the mess on the floor and swore under her breath.

"I'm so sorry for breaking the plate. I'll go get a broom and sweep this up,"

"It's alright. We're magical, Ginny. _Reparo_," The plate fixed itself and flew to James' hand. He placed it on the rack and smiled at Ginny.

"Right, I forgot. I'm so used to doing things without magic and I forgot about it,"

"It happens,"

Ginny's stomach made itself known again and James chuckled.

"I take it you haven't eaten all day?"

Ginny shook her head, "I've been in my room the whole day,"

James nodded sympathetically, "How about I make you a very late dinner and we can talk?"

Ginny gulped. She knew what the talk would be about. Harry. James had seen her in his bed the morning before. She mentally slapped herself on the forehead and sat down.

"Okay then. I hope you know how to cook really well," Ginny said jokingly.

"Of course I know how to cook! What kind of man do you take me for?"

"I'm not implying you never cooked! I'm just saying my mum is Molly Weasley and she is an excellent cook!"

James laughed as he turned on the stove and put a pan with water on it.

"I know. I've had the pleasure of tasting her excellent treacle tart during a meeting with the Order,"

"You're a member of the Order?"

"Yes, Lily and I have been members since we got out of Hogwarts,"

"That… was a long time ago,"

James grinned, "How old do you think I am, woman?"

"I don't know, in your late 60's?" She guessed teasingly.

He put his hands on his chest, mocking shock, "I'm only 38!"

"Really? You look older,"

"You just remember I'm the one making the food,"

"Forgive me," She said sarcastically.

"I like you, Ginny. You're a redhead,"

"Cause that's all that matters, me being a redhead,"

"You're funny and you have a great spirit. I also know you have your mum's stubbornness and temper. I had the pleasure of seeing you have a row with your mum,"

James grabbed two plates and served himself and Ginny spaghetti he had made. She dug in as soon as she got a fork.

"This is actually really good, Mr. Potter!"

"Call me James and thank you. It's my mother's recipe,"

James waved his hand and two cups and a jug of pumpkin juice appeared. It self-poured into the cups and Ginny thanked James.

"How have you been living here?"

"It's a beautiful house. It's too big for me, but it's homey,"

"I thought it was too big too, but that's what comes when you're "royalty" in the Wizarding World. I wanted a cottage by the shore, far away from all this,"

"My brother, Bill, lives by the shore. He loves it,"

"I bet. It must be very peaceful. Lily wants to buy a house so we can go there whenever we want and I'm really temped to let her do what she wants. Of course, I really can't stop her from doing what she wants,"

"Where is Lily?"

"Upstairs. She's watching muggle television. Somehow, she got it to work with magic,"

Ginny finished her spaghetti and drank all her juice. James stared at her, not in a creepy manner, but as in trying to figure out what she was thinking. It didn't take legilimency to know what he wanted to talk about.

"You want to talk about Harry, don't you?"

"If you're uncomfortable with it, then I don't want to bug you. But I want to know what happened between you two,"

Ginny hesitated and took a deep breath, "I know most parents don't like to hear that their son has no good intentions with anyone, but that's all I can say about Harry. It doesn't take a genius to know he has it out for me,"

"I thought you two had a relationship until I talked with Harry,"

"We don't. Not in the way you thought. He played a very cruel joke on me, many actually, and I can't forgive him,"

"Do you mind me asking what kind of joke?"

"What you saw yesterday wasn't real. He made it seem as if we had slept together, but we hadn't. He gave me alcohol, I dumbly took it, and I got drunk. He thought it'd be amusing to make me believe I slept with him,"

James sighed and rubbed his temple, "I don't know what he's going through right now. He's been like this ever since the end of the war,"

"He isn't the boy from before the war. I didn't know him as well as my brother did, but he isn't the same,"

"I know,"

Ginny suddenly remembered Potters were royalty and had the most power. She decided to question him about that.

"James, if you have more power than anyone else in the Wizarding World, why don't you overrule this whole system,"

"I've tried, but other noble family houses who have their fair share of power don't agree. If I were to just write a new law, overruling the system, I'd get overruled,"

"Oh,"

Ginny bit her nails and sat there in silence.

"Have you ever thought that maybe this is Harry's way of showing emotion?"

"What do you mean, James?"

"Maybe this is how he shows love and affection. The war affected him so much; he doesn't know how to act. Maybe he likes you a lot and this is how he shows it?"

"If you were right and your son liked me, he ruined any chance of us ever being together. It will never be."

"I know, but just think of it that way to let all that anger I know you have out,"

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go to bed. It's really late,"

"Alright, Have a goodnight's rest, Ginny,"

"You too, James,"

Ginny felt better after their talk. What James had said made her think. What if he was right and that's how Harry showed affection? She didn't know what to believe. She remembered all the things he had done to her.

_He sure has a funny way of showing affection. _It's not like she'd ever consider him after what he has done.


	13. Who's Playing Who?

**A/N: Long time no update. Here it is. I think people will like it:) I believe Ginny to be stubborn and strong and witty, so I kind of did that this chapter. Vote for teen choice! thanks for all the reviews and follows/favorites. Really brightens my day:)**

It wasn't easy ignoring Harry. It was his house and he did have power over her, he made that very clear. But now, it seemed as if he followed her everywhere. Every corner she turned, he was there. And it didn't help much that he ordered her to go to his study to talk. She didn't go, not caring what he'd do. It had been more than ten times already she had ignored him. She hoped he'd get the hint she didn't want to talk, but he was persistent. On one day, she thought about just going to get him to stop annoying her.

"Ginny, are you listening?" Hermione asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked if you were listening. Clearly, you weren't,"

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to come with me to the Burrow on Saturday. Ron told me Charlie is coming back for a vacation,"

"How come no one ever tells me anything?" Ginny asked. Hermione always told her the news about her family. She was getting sort of jealous.

"That's because you don't reply to the letters your family sends you and you don't visit them,"

Ginny slumped down and buried her face in her arms.

"I've just been stressed. I have had no time for anything. I'm always thinking about stupid Potter,"

"What'd he do now?"

"He keeps using the bond thing to get me to go to his study to 'talk'" Ginny said, putting her fingers up in quotes.

"Why don't you just go to get him to stop bugging you? While you're there, tell him about Saturday,"

"I don't want to see him,"

"Well, you're going to have to eventually. Just do it now and get it over with,"

Grudgingly, Ginny nodded and stood up.

"Might as well," Ginny mumbled, leaving the room and going to find Harry. She checked his study considering he spent most of his time there. And he was.

She entered without knocking and crossed her arms. He looked surprised to see her.

"Come in!" Harry said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and sat down in front of him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, well," Harry started, putting his quill down, "I wanted to talk about what I did,"

"What's there to say? You hate me, I hate you. Let's just say you're only living because of the bloody law because if I had my wand, I'd hex you until you were in a coma,"

He was amused. Of course, he had heard the stories of Ginny's infamous hex. Draco Malfoy, to his enjoyment, had been a victim of it numerous times. And if Ginny had a wand, Harry knew without a doubt, she wouldn't hesitate to hex him.

_But she hasn't have a wand,_ Harry thought smugly. And frankly, a Ginny without a wand was like a chair with no legs. She was a pureblood. They depended on their magic.

"I wanted to apologize to you. For what I did," Harry said, stopping her rambling. She froze and stared at him.

"What?"

"I'm saying sorry. I apologize for how I acted,"

"I don't believe you. You are a liar," Ginny said, pronouncing every syllable.

"I know I have there's no ground of trust between us-"

"Wonder why that is," Ginny interrupted sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"But," Harry continued, "I want there to be. I won't pull a prank on you or do anything to purposely hurt you,"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, wanting to know what happened to change his attitude towards her. He seemed sincere, really meaning what he was saying.

"What changed your attitude?"

She knew exactly why he was apologizing. James had told her everything. In order to remain in the Manor and not get cut off, Harry had to apologize to her. AND she had to accept the apology. James even mentioned the Quidditch award ball coming up...

"I realized how cruel I was being. I was... snapped into reality. I realized you weren't really my property and other things," Harry explained.

Ginny leaned forward, preparing to take full advantage of what Harry was saying. She had started to forgive and forget all he had done to her because of her values. She pitied him more than she hated him.

"So, if I accept your apology, are there rules you're going to let me make or no?"

Harry groaned and banged his head on his desk lightly.

"I knew it. You're going to take full advantage about this,"

"You took full advantage of me when I was under your command," She remarked.

"Let's not forget you're still under my command,"

"Can I have my rules?"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

Ginny crossed her arms and stared at him. She made to stand up and leave.

"Fine! You're so stubborn!"

Grinning, she sat back down.

"What kind of rules do you have in mind?"

"For starters, you can't use that bond thing on me anymore. It's annoying,"

Harry gritted his teeth. She was going to stretch it out as much as she could. He could see the resemblance between Ron and her. _I should have know._

_Weasley. Stubborn to the core._

"Alright,"

"Apologize to Hermione for being a dick,"

_Put family and friends above themselves. Loyal._

"I want you to donate some money for kids who don't have the same lifestyle as you. You don't know how bad it feels to have to wear secondhand robes and have people like Malfoy make fun of them,"

_Caring._

He remembered Ron in the same situation. Draco Malfoy mocked him every time. That is, until Hermione punched Malfoy straight in the face. That shut him right up.

"Doing charity or helping others always redeems vile pieces of shite like you. Like they say, what goes around comes back around. Karma. And if you acted like a fuck face all this time, you have to give back. Cause let me tell you, Potter, you're the biggest arsehole I know,"

_Brutally honest._

"Okay to all. I was going to apologize to Hermione anyways. I just need to figure out how.

"Well here's a clue. Hermione likes books. Loves them so much, I'm sure if you had an ancient book about some historical event, you'd be on the right path,"

Harry snorted, "Where am I going to get an ancient book?"

Ginny looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Are you serious? You have a library in your house. One I'm pretty sure has ancient books!"

Of course. The library. She could get Hermione a book about the ancient battles.

"Okay. Are you done taking advantage of my apology?"

Ginny smirked and shook her head, "One last thing,"

"What?"

"You know how I love Quidditch and I want to pursue it professionally?"

"I do now. But I don't know how I'm going to help you with Quidditch. I'm going into Auror work, remember?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I remember. That's all you blab about. But I'm sure you have sources, meetings, events that have to do with Quidditch,"

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know, like a dance, a ball..."

Harry remembered the invitation he had gotten to attend the ball. The teams still wanted to recruit him as Seeker no matter how many times he declined. But how would Ginny know about that? No one except his father knew he had gotten an invitation and that was because his dad had opened it. Unless...

"My dad told you, didn't he?"

"Tell me what?" Ginny asked innocently, her brown eyes opening wide like a pure deer.

Harry knew then he had. His dad had told Ginny about cutting him off. That's why she was taking advantage.

_Bloody genius you are, Weasley._

"Don't act innocent. He told you about cutting me off,"

Ginny's smile got bigger and her eyes shined.

"Took you a while,"

"Well, I already agreed to all your damn rules. What do you want with the ball? Do you want me to put in a word for you?"

"Nope, even better. I want you to take me as your date," She said loud and clear.

_Bloody mental too._

"Absolutely not," Harry bit out.

"Then I'll tell your dad I didn't accept your apology," Ginny bit back.

He groaned and glared at her.

"You are sneaky, Weasley. Cunning like a Slytherin,"

She made a face at him and stood up.

"Yes or no?"

"I have no choice. So of course. I take it my dad told you all the details about the ball and the apology,"

"Every single thing. You know, you're not that innocent either. _You _tried to apologize to me because of money. I just played the game like you,"

Harry crossed his arms like a child. She had played him at his own game. Ginny was just as wicked, fiery, and smart as him.

_She'd be perfect for... what the hell?"_

_"_So deal on?" Ginny asked, sticking her hand out.

Harry stood up and walked around to stand in front of her.

"Deal, I'll see you then,"

He accepted her hand and shook it.

Her skin touched his and it felt incredible. It felt like a bunch of sparks igniting. He let go immediately.

"Goodbye, Harry. Thank you,"

He nodded and she walked away and left.

He couldn't help but fell nervous and excited for their "date". And he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was.

He realized what he was thinking and smacked himself. He absolutely could NOT have feelings for Ginny Weasley.


End file.
